Dignity
by ThePaintedSkies
Summary: Hotaru comes up with a way to get the idiots Ruka and Mikan together. From Ruka's POV. Silly little one shot. C:


**Disclaimer: I'm not as awesome as Higuchi Tachibana, so I don't own Gakuen Alice. Woe.**

"Imai!"

"What?"

"Can you please give that back?"

"Give what back?"

It's always like this. Imai takes a snap shot to sell for money, I try to get it back, and it's in her possession again! It's not fair! I tried to compose myself, running my hand against my neatly combed blond hair. I inhaled deeply and looked into her cold, violet eyes. Seriously, how is Sakura-San best friends with _her_?

She compares my best friend, Natsume, to Hotaru Imai- but that's not a logical comparison. Natsume doesn't smack me around, nor does he black mail me! This girl is just crazy. I know she helps Mikan a lot, but I just can't help but feel sorry for the brunette. Could be how I feel about her makes me take her side more than anything else, but that's not the issue at hand.

"IMAI!"

"I already asked what. Stop calling my name out if you've no reason to." Imai cooly responded to me. She really is the Ice Queen. I wonder if she has no blood flowing through that body of hers, and if her veins are actually strings of ice.

"You know what I'm talking about! Where's that photo you took before?!" I demanded. That one was much more embarrassing than the rest she had ever taken. Even much more embarrassing than the one with me wearing a skirt. I'd prefer other people see that forsaken skirt picture rather than this. Imai had to be cold blooded. It was cruel to take that and threaten me with it.

"Oh, that? I don't have it anymore." She dismissed rather easily.

I nearly choked. On air? Yes, really. Choked on air. That's how bad this situation is! I can't let anyone see that. "What?! Where is it?!"

"Amanatsu hid it. You shouldn't make such a big deal out of it. You'll thank me later. Now if you have no business here, please take your leave. You're loud." Imai pushed me out of her laboratory and resumed whatever money making scheme she had. This girl has to not be human! Hid it?! I had to find it, even if it took me all night!

I ran down into the front lawn- looked behind every nook and cranny, check the woods. Everywhere. Not a sight of that photo. I was becoming discouraged. I started to check the dirt, in hopes that I might just find it. I sighed. This was absolutely ridiculous.

"RUUUUKA -PYOOON~!" The cheery voice brightened me up for a moment, until I remembered why exactly I was kneeling in the dirt.

"Oh... Sakura-San... hello..." I was nervous, fidgeting about. What if Sakura-San saw that picture?! I'm sure she'd not want to talk to me or something. She'd probably hate me! I resumed my search.

"Ruka-Pyon... what are you doing?" Sakura-San questioned me, examining me while I picked up every single thing around on the ground.

"Looking for my dignity..."

"Er... How is that..."

"Imai hid it."

"Oh. I understand now!" Sakura-San was still cheerful despite my dilemma. Just leave it to Sakura-San to cause more panic. I now quickened the pace of finding this stupid photo. "So... do you want me to help you find it?"

"N-No thanks, Sakura-San... it's pretty embarrassing." I shook my head vehemently.

"Oh, that's nothing! I'm sure it's not bad!" She waved her hand back and forth for emphasis.

I was at a loss for words. She was too cute to deny. I sighed. "Okay, maybe not... but I don't want to hassle you."

"It's not a hassle! Don't worry about it, I think I know just where to find it." Sakura-San hummed to herself as she started walking towards a field of flowers. I shrugged it off. There was no way someone like Imai would hide a photo in a patch of flowers. I observed her as she skipped off through patches of flowers to this one peculiar set.

I face-palmed to bring me back to reality and to the task at hand. I resumed my search, until moments later, Sakura-San brought me a handful of that awkward plant. I blinked. "What's this for?"

"It's Artemisia. It's the symbol of dignity." Sakura-San was observing the handful she picked. "We're learning about flowers in our spare time."

"What about the plant?" I asked, scratching my head. "What's that have to do with-"

"I found the photo." Sakura-San was beaming.

I did the exact opposite and my jaw dropped.

"It's really weird. I'm pretty sure that's Amanatsu, but when you look at it, it looks like it's me you're kissing!" She cheerfully exclaimed.

I could feel my face heat up. "S-Stop that! D-Don't look at it! That's embarrassing Sakura-San!" I turned my head down and looked at the dirt. It seemed much more interesting now.

"Why would you be embarrassed by a silly little picture like that?" Sakura-San was now trying to look at my face, kneeling down in front of me.

"Because I look desperate!" I yelled.

"Why would you look desperate?" Sakura-San blinked a few times, obviously confused.

"Because everyone knows how much I like you!"

...

Smooth move Ruka... I now officially wanted to hide under a rock for the rest of my life.

"Don't be so horrified over that!" Sakura-San looked a little hurt. Hurt? "You see... Ruka-Pyon... you're so nice... and um... a lot of other things so... um..."

What was going on?

"I get this funny feeling when I'm around you Ruka-Pyon... When you kissed my cheek, it was throbbing even!" Sakura-San was blushing when she said that. What's going on... Now that reminds me of what Imai said...

_You'll thank me later._

"I... like you too, Ruka-Pyon..." Sakura-San confessed.

"Sa...Sakura-San..."

"Please, call me Mikan or Mi-Chan! Sakura-San is too formal!" Sakura-San rubbed the back of her head, seeming embarrassed.

"Okay Saku-Er... Mi...kan-Chan." She smiled when I said her name. It brought a smile to my face as well.

She had this planned. Hotaru Imai- I have to admit, she's a genius. I'm probably going to have to pay her for this.

At least this is one thing I'd be glad to pay off. Maybe she's not so bad after all.

...

We walked back to Imai's laboratory holding hands.

"...Thanks, Imai." I hesitantly said.

"No need. I have payment from you." She answered dully.

"Payment?" Mikan asked her, tilting her head to the side to emphasize her confusion.

"I made copies of the photo of you kissing Amanatsu." Imai smirked. "I know you idiots don't have the guts for any PDA, so I'll be able to earn a pretty penny from this. Nogi looking like a desperate idiot. Classic."

...

I change my mind. She's the daughter of Satan.


End file.
